


A taste of a poison paradise

by Vaela



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Evil Tommy Oliver, F/M, dark au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaela/pseuds/Vaela
Summary: What would happen if Tommy Oliver met Astronema during his evil ranger time?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by challange from FF: https://www.fanfiction.net/r/11609453/ and fiction that is mentioned there. :)

Jason shoot to the Sword of Darkness, seeing as slowly it is being destroyed and seeing how spell from Tommy's mind is going away. He sighed with relief. That was over.

He helped Tommy to stand up, he looked so confused.

\- You're no longer under Rita's power. - Jason said proudly, he was grateful for how this ended, he didn't want to fight with Tommy.

\- What have I done? - his voice was so terrified, realizing how much harm he had done during those weeks.

\- What you did, you did under Rita's influence. You own the power now. Fight by our side, we can defeat Rita. - Jason pressed the subject, they would welcome with open arms new ranger. They needed him, he was hoping that Tommy will join them.

\- After all, that happened? - Tommy sounded surprised.

\- This is where you belong. - Red ranger said and he put a hand in the air, waiting for a shake, for accepting the offer. He wasn't wrong, Tommy shook his hand and joined the team. After that, they have to take care of Goldar who was rampaging the city. What Jason and other ranger didn't see was that Tommy looked somewhere in the sky with a devilish smile. Everything was going with the plan.

 

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema took the sword with was teleported here, he will wait for his master here.

That should happen quickly.

She hated to wait, especially that she had to wait so long for her fiance to come back to her.


	2. Good being bad

It was too easy. They just welcomed him with open arms, he was walking with them everywhere, they were telling him everything. They really trusted him. Well... why should they? They just believed that was only Rita spell. Oh, they didn't know in how big mistake they were, but it wasn't time to inform them. For now... he just let them live blissfully ignorant. He was in youth center with other power rangers, he was training with Jason, he needed that. Not to show all of his possibilities, but learn everything about red ranger. Tommy knew that he is a good fighter and he didn't ignore that.

\- Hi Tommy! - he heard that disgusting sweetly Kimberly's voice. He stopped fighting with Jason and smiled at her.

\- Hey. - he went to her and kissed her cheek, with make her blush. Getting close to her was easy like walking a park. He wondered sometimes if that wasn't some kind of trap because manipulating them, even Zordon was easy, but then he realized that they were too dumb to notice that you don't have to be under the spell to want power. They started to talking about new improvements to the Zords, Tommy was listening carefully, but then they heard the familiar ringtone, and they have to teleport to the park, to fight with puddies. They showed there already morphed and they started to fighting. It went as always, quite easily, but somehow Kimberly managed to get hurt, for power sake, that girl was truly a damsel in distress.

\- Are you alright?! - Tommy runs to her and helped her.

\- Yeah, yeah... my arm. - she hissed in pain, but she managed to continue the fight. Then, from nowhere, Goldar appeared behind Tommy's back.

\- Tommy! Behind you! - Jason screamed and when Tommy managed to turn around, Goldar grabbed his power coin and tear it from his belt. Tommy fell to the ground in convulsion, unmorphed.

\- That was easy. - Goldar started laughing and then, he disappeared. All rangers run to the Tommy. Tommy was in terrible pain. He just heard somewhere that someone told that they have to return to the command center. Then, he was teleported with them. For power sake, that was an awful pain, but it stopped for awhile, he knew that it will return, but he could stand at least for now. He looked at Zordon, murmuring something about that he should predict it or something like that.

\- RANGERS, YOU HAVE TO RETAKE DRAGONZORD POWER COIN. - Zordon said. Tommy stopped himself from laughing. Thanks, captain obvious.

\- I'm trying to track it down. - Billy said. Kimberly and Jason were on two sides of Tommy to support him just in case.

\- I'm sorry guys... I should be more careful. - he said with guilt in his voice.

\- Stop it, Tommy, it's not your fault. - Jason said with a certain voice.

Then, the sound of alarm sounded again, some Rita's monster was attacking the town.

\- They are preparing themselves for something bigger. - Tommy warned. They took away his power coin, now this attack. It could be a distraction only.

\- Yeah... but what other choice do we have? - Trini asked.

\- I will stay with Tommy here, just in case. I will join if you will need me. - Billy said and looked at Tommy and then at Jason, looking for approval.

\- Right, We will kick his ass fast and we will focus on looking for your power coin, buddy. - Jason said with a warming smile. - Ready? Back to action! - He shouted and they went to attack the newest Rita's creature. Billy and Tommy stayed inside, Tommy sat on the ground and sighed. He felt weaker and weaker, he hoped that he will put his hands on his power coin soon.

\- Thanks, Billy, how do you think, what are they planning? - Tommy asked, looking at the blue ranger.

\- I don't have an idea. - he went to control panel and continued to searching Tommy's coin.

\- RITA MAY TRY TO CREATE ANOTHER GREEN EVIL WARRIOR, BUT AS LONG AS YOU HAVE THE POWER, SHE CAN'T DO THIS. - Zordon said, making Tommy sighed. Well, the easiest way was to destroy him, right? Well. Zordon knew nothing, but Tommy pretended like he was blindly believing whatever that head in the tube will say. Then, In the green light, Goldar appeared in the middle of the command center. Tommy stands up quickly and looked at him.

\- Are you looking for this, Rangers? - Goldar laughed devilishly, showing Tommy's power coin, but then he quickly started to fight with Billy.

\- HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TO TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE. -Zordon asked. He may have Tommy's coin, but he would have to know the exact location of this place to teleport here. This question was ignored in the chaos of the fight. Billy was throw away, so Tommy decided to fight against Goldar. He managed to take away his power coin, but before he could morph, Goldar plunged his blade in the middle of the control panel and then, he was teleported away from here.

Boom!

Something exploded.

Tommy rosed slowly from the ground and found Billy in this mess.

\- I... I don't understand. He could do everything while he was here. He had my power coin... - Tommy shook his head, helping blue ranger to stand up.

\- We must inform the others... - Billy coughed and looked at Zordon's Tube. He seemed to be ok, but...

\- I'M LOSING MY ENERGY. - Zordon said. - SLOWLY, BUT I CAN FEEL IT. - He added.

\- Goldar's sword... - Billy with little difficulties went to the control panel in which blade was stook.

\- So... If Goldar sword is drawing Zordon's energy, can't we just pull it out? - Tommy asked, helping Billy to stand against the console.

\- No, it would expose all Zordon's energy. Aiaiaiaiaiai... - Alpha came closer, he ran away when rangers were fighting with Goldar. - Good to see you that you are feeling better Tommy. - He added, looking at the green ranger.

\- Thanks, Alpha, but now we have bigger problems than my health. - Tommy sighed. - Can we contact with the others? - he asked.

\- No. - Billy shook his head.

\- I will go find them, stay here and with Alpha and try to figure this out. - Green ranger ordered, he wasn't a leader, but Billy followed this order because Tommy was right. The others had to know and someone had to stay here.

\- IT'S MORPHIN TIME! DRAGONZORD. - Tommy shouted. Ahh... he lost his power coin for a little while and he started to miss this feeling. He went to the place of fight, where rangers in Megazord were trying to defeat a bigger version of Rita's creature. Green Ranger stood on the street and used his flue to call Dragonzord for help. The Megazord looked for while at Tommy.

\- Look, guys, It's Tommy! He has his power coin again! - Jason said with shock.

\- How? - Kimberly couldn't believe it.

\- We will ask later. Now, let's finish this. - Jason decided and Megazord and Dragonzord were ready to finish that ugly beast. After it was down, Rangers went to Tommy and started to ask questions, he couldn't answer at everyone, so he started to wave his hands, suggest them to stop asking and let him talk.

\- Goldar attacked Command Centre, I managed to retake my power coin, but... well... you will see in the place. - Tommy said with a heavy sigh.

When they returned, Billy was feeling better, he managed to fix broken wires that were responsible for the communicators, but the sword pulled into the heart of command center was more problematic one. Blue Ranger and Alpha explained to the others what is going on and why they can't just pull it out.

\- So... What we can do? - Jason asked in a troubled voice.

\- I managed to find an only temporary solution. - Billy sighed. - If the tree of us will leave our power coins here and connect it to the installation, it should recompensate energy loss... but that tree of us will be weaker. - he added with a sigh.

\- That is what Rita probably count on. - Tommy sighed. - I will leave my coin, then. - he decided.

\- No, Tommy, your power coin was taken away from you, I can't expose you at risk. - Jason said and looked at Zordon.

\- JASON IS RIGHT TOMMY. YOU NEED TO RECHARGE YOURSELF WITH YOUR POWER COIN. LEAVING IT HERE COULD EVEN KILL YOU. - Zordon nodded.

\- I will leave it. - Jason said.

\- Me too. - Trini added.

\- I will work with that installation, so I will give my power coin too. - Billy nodded. Trini and Jason gave their power coins to him. That was a strange feeling, not so bad as Tommy reacted when it was pulled away from him against his will, but I wasn't nice too. Blue ranger started working at a temporary solution and Alpha tried to find a way to pull out the sword in a safe way. Only Tommy, Kimberly and Zach left to protect word from Rita.

That was going to easy.

Really.


	3. There's no escape

Surprisingly, everything was quiet for a day. No attacks. But everyone was on the heels, waiting for something. Rita would use such a chance to conquer the Earth, right? Billy started to work for a device that will remove Goldar's sword from the main console and everybody else started to pretend to live a normal life, but all the time they watched their backs, just in case. Kimberly wanted to take Tommy out somewhere, trying to act normal, but he decided to stay at home with his adoptive parents, lying something that they wanted to spend some time with their son. It was bullshit, but pink ranger bought this easily. He was little tired of lying, a day of the break will be good for him. He lied on his bed and was looking into the ceiling. He realized that he missed her. Her confidence, her body next to his, her sharp character, he will be a perfectly happy man when this charade will end. He didn't have any contact, they couldn't risk him being caught. He hoped that she is doing ok and soon all of this will end.

Then he heard the sound of his communicator.

\- Tommy, there is some strange version of puddies in the town! We need backup. - Zach shouted.

\- I'm on my way. - Tommy answered quickly.

A strange version of puddies?

Oh.

Finally. That was the sign he was waiting for.

He teleported to the command center, fully morphed, where was only Billy, Alpha, and Zordon.

\- TOMMY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. YOU SHOULD HELP THE OTHER RANGERS, THIS QUATRODRONES WASN'T SEND BY RITA, THEY NEED YOUR HELP. - Zordon said.

\- I know. - Tommy said and came closer to the console, looking at the ground.

\- IS SOMETHING TROUBLING YOU? - Zordon asked. Tommy could felt that Billy's and Alpha's are looking at him.

\- No. Nothing at all. - Tommy raised his head and on his mouth was a devilish smile, worth of true villain, it's shame that they couldn't see it. Then, he took away three power coins that were connected to the console and then he pulled out Goldar's sword.

\- The gold monkey probably misses it. - He smiled and he swings the sword in the air and then he teleported out from the command center. Billy and Alpha rushed to the place where the sword was before, after the first shock of course. Zordon became weaker, but he was still good. Billy tried to fighting with Tommy, but he couldn't stand a chance against morphed Tommy. Then, he annihilated Alpha quickly.

\- Oh, I almost forgot. - Tommy said and he sends a little ball of green energy into the vires which were responsible for communications. - You are too quick to trust Zordon... and It will be your doom. - He said and looked at Zordon, he wasn't about to destroy him right now, he was almost certain that Billy will manage to keep him alive, but with power coins on his side, Zordon won't be any treat. Tommy teleported out of the command center and he moved to the place where morphed Kimberly and Zach and unmorphed Jason and Trini were fighting with quatrodrones.

\- What are those things? - Kimberly asked when she managed to run away from the grab of the one.

\- They are Quatrodrones. - unknown for the good ranger's voice called. They looked in her direction. She was standing there, black-haired beauty in black-silver armor with the staff. Tommy loved her in those black hair, she had them when he met her.

\- Who are you?! Another Rita's Puppet? - Jason stood before his team.

\- Rita is dead. - she said shortly. - You may thanks me later for doing your job. - Astronema smiled. Tommy was standing in the shadows, he could stand over, but he kinda enjoyed how his fiance teased with the rangers. Good rangers were shocked, they looked at each other.

\- And... you call me Princess of Darkness. - Astronema said when Quatrodrones managed to capture some of the rangers, who were forced to look at her. Jason and Trini were still kicking.

\- Princess, what, you looking for the prince on the white horse? - Kimberly teased, she managed to slip again from the grasp and she pulled her bow, to shot at Astronema. Arrow was in the air... then, they heard the familiar melody. Tommy showed up before Astronema and Kimberly and started to play on the flue, creating a barrier which destroyed the arrow.

\- No... I'm waiting for my evil prince on green dragonzord. - Astronema smiled. In the green mist, Tommy's helmet vanished and he looked at Astronema and kissed her passionately on the view of everyone.

\- Tommy, No! - Jason screamed and run to him, trying to pull him away, believing that he was under a spell again. Quatrodrones stopped the red ranger in the middle... or should I say the ex-red ranger? Tommy knelt before Astronema and he pulled from his pocket three power coins.

\- I have a gift for you, darling. - he said and Astronema touched the coins and smiled devilishly.

\- I have something for you too. - She answered and she raised the hand to the sky and the green bolts of lightning started to hit in her hand and then, in all of this, Sword of Darkness showed up. She took the power coins from him and gave him the sword.

\- Sword missed his master. - She said and Tommy took the sword with a smile.

\- I destroy that sword! I destroy the spell! - Jason was trying to fight with Quatrodrones but it was too strong for him.

\- There was no spell Jason. - Tommy laughed at their naive behavior, worth of a child. - You don't have to be under a spell to want to be something more than that. - he continued as he looked at the rangers who were struggling with quatrodrones but without any result.

\- Is this Kimberly? - Astronema asked when she was close to the pink ranger. Tommy only nodded, everybody else in silence was watching what will happen, they prayed that she won't hurt Kimberly. Jason was trying to get to her... he has never know when to give up. Tommy didn't know it that was bravery or the stupidity. Astronema hit Kimberly in the face with her staff, destroying visor in her helmet. Kimberly screamed with pain as the pieces of glass stick into her skin on her face.

\- That is for kissing my fiance. - Astronema murmured and she went to her beloved.

\- Let them go now. - Princess ordered to quatrodrones and then she and Tommy teleported to the Dark Fortress.

Quatrodrones disappeared a few seconds after. Everybody rushed to the Kimberly. Trini removed gently her helmet and looked at her face, which was covered in blood. There was a big piece of glass in her eye, that didn't look good.

\- I can believe that Tommy is truly evil... - Zach said and looked at others.

\- Rita is dead... - Trini added and sighed.

Jason looked around and then, she took Kimberly on the hands, she was crying in pain, she needed to be treated. They were almost powerless, he didn't see clearly but he was almost sure that Oliver gave her their power coins, so... they were almost powerless. Tommy betrayed them. Jason really believed that he will be on their side, that it was only the spell. He was such a good friend. He started to date with Kimberly, everything was perfect. Maybe even too perfect to be true. Jason didn't want to believe that Tommy could betray them in that way. There had to be something more. Maybe this Princess enchanted him, or threaten him?

\- We need to regroup and learn what we missed. - Jason decided and Billy managed to teleport them to the command center.

Tommy smiled when he walked on the board of the dark fortress.

Home, sweet home.

At last.


	4. Revenge is what I want

Tommy was sitting on the trone, or something like this in this space ship. Usually it was Astronema's, but now they kinda changed each other, till this stupid quatrodrones don't create another one. 

\- We should destroy the whole Angel Grove, then they will have to help us. - Ecliptor suggested. 

\- Yeaah... Destroy it. - Goldar seemed to like that idea. 

\- Enough! - Tommy shouted and looked at this two. Astronema looked at her future husband with curiosity in her eyes. He was new at evil side, but that made his mind more open to the new ideas, no repeating the same mistakes. 

\- You only have power over people as long as you don't take everything away from them. But when you've robbed a man of everything, he's no longer in your power—he's free again. - Tommy quoted words of Solzhenitsyn, which of course was unknown to the space creatures. -... and that, makes him the most dangerous thing in whole space. - he added from himself. He remembered when his adoptive father was reading a lot of russian books, he sometimes sat next to him and trying to read something, he was a kid back then, but it was the longest sentence he read back then, unforgetable. 

Ecliptor and Goldar looked at him with suprise, they didn't understand what he ment, but Astronema was more human than they. 

\- So, what are you suggesting, my dear? - She asked and she went at his side. He was truly wonder among the wonders. Evil ranger. Something that evil forces always wanted... and she had him at her side. She possesed him. She gave him everything. His status, saved his sword and more things... and he was a born leader, but he hated diplomacy and politican talking, something that she could handle off. Together they were full, unstoppable. 

Thinking about reading with his father, give him idea. 

\- Attack and kidnapp their families. I know who are they and I will point it to you. To save them, they will do everything... - Tommy said and looked at Ecliptor and Goldar. Ecliptor looked at Astronema, who only nodded. 

\- That is wonderful idea my lord. - Goldar was excited. 

Now, let's the word turn into action. 

In the same time, the rangers were in command center. Alpha was helping Billy with Kimberly. She was fine, but.... they couldn't save her eye. That made her in deep despair. She just lost her eye! How could be famous gimnastiyc with only one eye?! And that eye patch was ugly as hell! But she had to be strong, she had to be strong. That was what she repeated all the time in her mind. Alpha and Billy helped her go to the main chamber, where the rest was waiting. Trini gasped with shock when she saw patch on her best friend eye. Jason only gulped. 

\- We couldn't do anything more... - Billy said with a heavy sigh. 

\- It's not your fault... it's this... Princess of Darkness... - Kimberly said and sat on the ground. 

\- I can't believe that Rita is dead. Just like this. - Zach said. 

\- Is Tommy enchanted still? - Jason asked and looked at Zordon. 

Zordon was silent for a moment. 

\- No. That's why we didn't detect that. I'm afraid that he was too long at evil side and it corrupted his soul. - Zordon answered with guilt in his voice. 

\- And what about that "Prince of Darkness" that woman called him that way. - Trini asked. 

\- There is creature called Dark Spectre. He is truly powerful and evil being. Even Rita would bow her head before him. There are some whispers in the dark, that he will unite all evil creatures in whole universe. He picked Astronema as his heir. - Zordon answered. He had never talked about it, because none of them was interested in earth before... till now. 

\- But how is Tommy in the middle of this? - Jason asked. 

\- I don't know. - Zordon answered, then they heard voice of the alarm. Everybody looked at the viewing globe, afraid that Tommy and Astronema will attack, but they saw Scorpina, she was wounded. She put something into ground. 

\- This is signal emiter. - Billy said. - She... want us to find her. - he suspected and raised his brow. This signal wasn't doing anything, he was just send. She wanted them to find her. She was wounded, looked quite badly.

\- It can be a trap. - Kimberly said. 

\- Scorpina was always loyal to Rita... - Alpha said. 

\- Maybe she don't like the change. - Zach suggested, picking Alpha thought. 

\- Rangers, you should check it, but be careful. - Zordon said, Jason wanted to go too, but Kimberly and Zach went in, saying that only them have power right now, they will go there. Jason was trying to argue, but Zordon supported Kim and Zach's decision. Kimberly and Zach were teleported to the park, where Scorpina was lying on the ground, they went to her carefuly. 

\- Rangers... I didn't think that I would ever say that, but It is good to see you. - she said and hissed with pain, holding her hands on her wound and pressuing it. 

\- What do you mean? - Kimberly asked. 

\- I guess that you know already that Rita raised a viper on her womb, that killed her in the end. - Scorpina answered with pain in her voice... pain and anger. 

\- Tommy... - Zach sighed. 

\- Yes. - Scorpina hissed. - I was almost ready to give Rita proofs that Tommy is going to betray her, but I was too late. - she shook her head. What they did on the moon was totaly a masacre. Scorpina couldn't put away from her mind image of her friend headless. 

\- Why are you saying that to us? - Zach asked. 

\- I'm going to die anyway. Wounds like this from sword of darkness are lethal. I know that. I just wanna revange. You may think about me as evil one, but at least I was loyal to my friend, I want green ranger to pay for what he did. - Scorpina answered and showed the wound, from which were spreading black veins, slowly killing Scorpina. 

\- Can we do something for you? -  Kimberly asked, she really hated Scorpina, but right now... 

Scorpina laughed bitterly. 

\- We are living in the strange times, right? Ranger want to help 'the evil creature' - she pointed the ironic of this situation. - No. There is nothing you can do to save me. Just take that disc. - She pulled away from her pocked a disc and gave it to Zach. 

\- There are the proofs that I managed to collect against Tommy. Maybe you will learn something from this. - She hissed with pain again. Zach looked at this disc. It doesn't look suspicious. Disc like disc, but he wasn't a expert. Everybody was quite suspicious about it, but then Scorpina said something that made it almost sure that it wasn't a trap. 

\- Kill me. - Scorpina asked. 

\- What? - Kimberly was quite shocked. 

\- End my mesury. - she said and looked at the rangers. 

Zach and Kimberly looked at each other. Surly, they were fighting with a lot of creatures, but commiting a execution on the dying person was... 

\- Kimberly, return with the disc to the command centre. I will do it. - Zach said. 

Kimberly wanted to argue, but she only nodded, knowing that she wouldn't manage to do it. She teleported to the command center. Zach looked at Scorpina and knelt next to her. She only looked at him and noted slighly. He closed is eyes and just... stabbed her with his ax. 

\- Thank you... - Scorpina whispered and slowly she returned to the abyss. Zach was still. He just killed somebody. He gulped and he was teleported to the command center by Billy. Jason went to him and started to saying to him that was right choice, that Scorpina was already dying... but he wasn't present here, his mind was far away. 

\- We should see what is on that disc. - Billy said.  


	5. We write a song in space

Billy opened the video that was on the disc on viewing globe, before that, of course, he checked if there is no virus on it when he was sure that disc was clean, he decided to check what Scorpina put on it.

_\- My dearest friend, if you are seeing this part of the video, that means that I'm dead, but I hope that this message will find you in the good health. You raised a viper on your womb that is going to kill you. There are all proofs that I managed to find. I hope that is not too late. - Scorpina said to the camera._

\- I know that... strange, but I kinda feel... sad. - Trini sighed and looked at Scorpina's image. She was evil, but she was loyal and she wanted to save her friend from the betrayal... Trini couldn't imagine how somebody could be Rita's friend, but still. That was sad.

\- I know what you are feeling. - Jason nodded.

_The camera in the later scene had to be placed somewhere in Scorpina's armor because the image was from a strange angle. She was on... some kind of bar? In western style. It almost looked like it could be on earth but... it was full of aliens. Scorpina sat at the bar and ordered something to drink called 'Raef fo sraet', but she sat in that way that camera was focused on Tommy Oliver, that was sitting next to the table in his suit but with the helmet off and he was playing cards with Goldar and some other monsters._

\- What... what place is this? - Zach asked.

\- It looks like Onyx. It's evil planet, completely conquered by evil. - Alpha answered.

_\- Hahaha! you lose Ecliptor. - Goldar started to laugh, he lost to, but still, Tommy wins and collected all gold and precious jewels from the table._

_Ecliptor was furious, probably he drunk too much because usually, he was calm. He raised his sword against Goldar and Tommy. Green ranger rose up quickly and defended himself easily, he wanted to kill Ecliptor for daring attack him and aliens around were just enjoying the fight. But then he felt a soft hand on his hand with the sword._

_\- Enough! - Astronema said with a cold voice, but then she turned to Tommy and smiled gently. - I hope that you will forgive him, Evil ones don't like to lose. - she said in a charming voice. Tommy smirked at her and kissed her hand._

_\- When such beauty asks, how could I not forgive? - he said and hid the sword. Astronema helped Ecliptor to rise and Tommy went to the bar to get some drinks to Goldar and the rest of the players._

\- This is that princess of darkness. - Kimberly said like that was something new that others didn't notice.

_Tommy stand next to the bar, waiting for the barman, who was quite busy right now. Astronema came to him with a raised head, walking like a princess. But what would do princess in the place like this? Full of thugs and mercenaries._

_\- So, you are Rita's evil ranger, huh? - Astronema asked._

_\- Well... you can say that way, but please. Call me Tommy. - he answered with a smile. They were very close to Scorpina right now. It was obvious that they were fascinated with each other, well. they were only humans in this place._

_\- Tommy. You can call me Astronema if you wish. - she said with a smile, Tommy looked quite shocked, so she really was a princess._

_\- Princess of Darkness? I heard about you and Dark Spectre on Rita's moon base. You are way high on the food chain, should I even breathe the same air as you? - he asked with the smirk, wondering what that kind of girl was doing in the place like this. In the same time, he ordered few drinks for his buddies._

_\- Well, you should ask yourself if Rita should breathe the same air as you do. - Astronema asked with a devilish smile. - I know magic quite well and I see that your mind is clear, there is no spell as she loudly claims. - she added after a while._

\- What? Tommy's mind was clear all the time? - Trini asked.

\- Are you surprised? He was lying all the time. - Kimberly snorted, she became quite bitter. Well, her boyfriend didn't love her truly, he was evil and she lost an eye in the same day, she had the right to become bitter, right?

- _Spell? Ahh yes, Spell. There was one, a long time ago. In the beginning. But it didn't last long. - he answered after a while._

_\- Remarkable. I know that Rita is quite a powerful sorceress and still you managed to break from her spell. Soo... why are you still on her side? - Astronema asked._

_\- I may not be under spell, but I'm no hero material either. I won't fight against the evil of this world and sacrifice everything... and she pays well. - Tommy shrugged. He was giving this money to his adoptive parents, lying something about karate lessons. Of course, Rita didn't pay him in dollars, but selling all diamonds and something like that was quite easy on the earth or other places... like on Onyx._

_\- Don't you wanna be something more? You are a great warrior, You defeated Ecliptor easily... - she was saying, but then barman came with ordered by Tommy's drinks. - I'm staying in room 26, catch me later. - she smirked and left him with his drinks, he was looking at her as she was walking away. Ohh, he will catch her later, without a doubt, but for now, he returned to the Goldar and the rest, drinks on him so everybody was in good mood and ready to play._

\- So. We know how they met each other, but it doesn't help us. - Jason said and sighed.

\- QUITE OPPOSITE, JASON - Zordon said. - WE CAN FIND THEIR MOTIVATION. - he added after a while.

_This scene ended here. There were a few mentions that Tommy was teleporting somewhere, but Scorpina couldn't follow him. In the next one, Scorpina was in human's clothes and she looked quite hot. She was looking at some window at a shop so rangers could see her reflection._

\- Scorpina was a human? - Zach asked it was the first words he said.

\- Yes, she was from earth. - Alpha answered and looked at Zach. Trini went to him and placed her hand on his arm.

\- She was already dead, you didn't kill her, Tommy did. - She tried to support her friend, but Zach remained silent.

_She entered some club, where was played some heavier music. Currently, in the background, they could hear Manson's cover of Sweet Dreams. She was pushing herself through the crowd and she found Astronema and Tommy, in all of this noise they couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but it was obvious that they had a great fun together. Dancing passionately, kissing each other. It was quite a dirty dance. But then, Astronema suggested to leave this place and go outside. Scorpina went after them and hid in the shadows._

_\- That was amazing! - Astronema said, enjoying colder air outside, she repaired little her hairstyle._

_\- I was telling you that humans know how to spend time, Astra. It was far better than Dark Spectre's banquets. - Tommy said with bored voice because even mention this 'parties' was boring to him, he embraced Astronema in his arms._

_\- When all earth will be ours, there will be no more boring meetings with poor drinks. - Astronema said with a smile._

_\- It's funny. I wanted only to get some money for my family from Rita's vault and left this... then I met you. - he answered with a smile._

_\- Met me, fell in love with me. - Astronema teased. They really looked like now like a typical couple, they were in deep love, that was written across their faces. Their souls could be corrupted by evil, but their love was pure. He kissed her gently._

_\- And our empire will be a labor of our love. - he answered into her mouths._

_\- Come on... moon won't wait forever. Everything will be ready soon. - she answered._

_\- Finally, this charade will end. - Tommy rolled his eyes and then they teleported out of here._

Original rangers were shocked. This single scene bombarded them with pieces of information. They were planning everything from the beginning. But Tommy wasn't exactly evil from the beginning, they didn't know if Tommy's family had any problems with finances, but he thought about them all the time... but then he met Astronema, or how Tommy called her 'Astra'. It was strange, but then they were talking about their love, they didn't look devilish. There were bright smiles across their faces and light in the eyes.

\- Can evil love? - Billy asked.

\- I DON'T KNOW ASTRONEMA ORIGIN, BUT TOMMY WAS GOOD ONCE HE WAS ONLY CORRUPTED BY EVIL. THEY CAN BE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER, WHAT MAKES THEM MORE DANGEROUS. - Zordon said and looked at his rangers.

\- Wonderful. - Kimberly murmured.

\- Why? - Jason asked.

\- BECAUSE THEY ARE SHOWING THEIR HUMAN'S SIDE. THEY THINK LIKE HUMANS. RITA HAD NEVER KNEW GOODNESS, KINDNESS, AND LOVE. TRUE EVIL CREATURES DON'T KNOW HOW COMPASSION WORKS. THEY know THAT WELL AND THEY WILL USE THAT AGAINST YOU. - Zordon answered, giving rangers a lot to thought about. How much are they ready to sacrifice to stop Tommy and Astronema? Jason decided that he will escort Kimberly to home. Pink Ranger will have a wonderful night, she had to explain to her mom how she lost her eye!

Jason gave her his jacket and smiled gently, but Kimberly was lost in the thoughts to even notice that. She lost her boyfriend, she lost her eye! This was the end of the world!

It could be night, but evil never sleeps.

Doors to Kimberly's was busted open.


	6. Bad being good

Kimberly was creating in her mind a version of the story which she could present her mother. She couldn't tell her that she is a pink ranger and they were betrayed, she was betrayed by her boyfriend, whose lover broke her pink helmet on her face and pieces of it completely destroyed her eye. She didn't even notice when Jason put his jacket on her arms, she was so lost in her own thoughts... but then, she noticed that doors to her home was burst open. She ran inside. There was a complete mess.

\- Mom! - she shouted, she heard someone hummed in answer, she looked around with Jason. Jason found her step-father tied down and his mouths were gaged. Jason helped him by tearing apart the ropes and removed the gag from his mouths.

\- Kimberly, thank the god you are ok. What happened to your eye? - he said.

\- That doesn't matter, where is the mom?! - Kimberly started panicking.

\- There came this-this... monsters and took her! - he answered, but then he put his hands on her arms and looked at her, trying to calm her down. - Do not worry, I'm sure that Power Rangers will save her. - he didn't even know how painful for Kim were those words. She started to crying and sat on the ground, Jason hugged her, but then he realized something... he needed to check what is with his parents!

\- Kim... Kim... listen to me. I need to check if my parents are ok. - he said quietly, she wiped tears from her one eye.

\- You have right... we need to check what with the others. - she rose up, she desperately needed something to do, to focus on. Jason tried to tell her to stay with her step-dad, but that was for nothing, she ran away from this house and communicated with others if they know something about their parents. Jason says to Kim's step-dad (sorry, but I don't remember the name of this guy x.x) to stay here and he rushed after pink ranger. Then she turned to him and she whispered.

\- They are all gone... Billy's, Trini's, Zach's.... - she gulped, then Jason became pale... and he ran to his home to check if his parents are fine, Kimberly ran with him. They entered the house, but it was completely empty.

\- They... they took them all. - Jason realized.

At the same time in the Dark Fortress.

Tommy and Astronema went to their chamber, finally, they had some time alone. He looked at his lovely fiancee and smiled, pulled her in his arms and kissed gently. He looked into her eyes. She was doing the same, with a bright smile on her lips.

\- You don't have an idea how much I missed you. - Tommy whispered and rubbed her cheek.

\- Ohh... I have an idea, believe me. - she answered. - You doomed me to Goldar company. - she added after a while, realizing some tension. Tommy laughed shortly.

\- You had Ecliptor still. - he pointed and kissed her again. Then he spun her around and they started to dance to a melody that only could be heard in their minds. They swayed with a smile. Tommy once promised that he will learn her how to dance, in the beginning, she didn't understand the concept of dance at all, now she was enjoying it. His little success. But then, their private moment was interrupted by Goldar, who knocked to their doors and after a few seconds, he entered. Tommy sighed unhappily.

\- My lord, my lady, mission accomplished. We have parents of the rangers, and we escorted your family. - gold monkey said.

\- Wonderful. - Astronema answered.

\- Wait for us in the throne chamber. We need to welcome our guests. - Tommy decided and looked at Astronema, who went to check her look and Tommy put a helmet on. When Astronema was ready, they went to the main chamber, where Tommy sat on the throne and his beloved sat next to him on the armrest. Parents of the rangers were panicked, mostly the women, but men had fear in their eyes too. Puddies pushed them roughly, making them kneel before Princess and the future prince-husband of darkness. Only Mr. and Mrs. Oliver were allowed to stand, but they didn't know why.

\- What do you want from us?! - Jason's father asked.

\- From you? Absolutely nothing. - Astronema said with a cold voice.

\- I see from where Jason got his spirit and foolishness at the same time. - Tommy murmured but quite understandable that Jason's father could hear this.

\- What does my son have to do with this?! Leave him alone! - a feminine voice said and Tommy rolled his eyes under his helmet.

\- Look around you, figure it out. - Tommy said with a teasing voice.

\- What... - Jason's parents looked more at the others, they realize that are parents of the bests friends of his son.

\- What do you want from our children?! They are only kids! - Trini's father shouted. Tommy laughed.

\- Teenagers with attitude, like Zordon, would say. - that made Astronema laugh.

\- Really... They still don't get it. - Astronema stood and went closer to their prisoners. - Your son often wears red color, right? Your daughter yellow, your son blue, your black this pink bitch is your daughter. - Astronema hissed when she had to mention Kimberly. She knew that Tommy was only pretending to be her boyfriend, but she hated that girl. Kim's mother wanted to rose up and say to not call her kid that way, but Goldar put the sword on her neck and in second, she was quiet.

\- Why should we focus on our children color preference? - Billy's father asked.

\- Power Rangers, duh. - Astronema was already bored with this conversation. They really were that blind to not to see that their kids are power rangers? Please. The revelation hit their prisoners, finally.

\- We need nothing for you. We need your brats to not do anything rashly against us. - Tommy said with a calm voice.

\- Take the prisoners to the cells. They had to be monitored all the time. - Astronema commanded, looking at Goldar, who only said simply 'yes, ma'am' and with puddies and quatrodrones took prisoners away. Only Olivers were in this room, with Ecliptor, Astronema, and Tommy.

\- What... what about us? - His mother said with scarred voice.

Tommy took away his helmet and looked at his parents.

\- Hello Mom, Dad. - he smiled.

\- Tommy?! What is going on?! - Mr. Oliver was shocked to see his adopted son was wearing that helmet.

\- You take care of me when I needed that. I couldn't let you live poorly. You are parents of the future emperor. - Tommy said and rose up from the throne and went in their direction. - You deserve more than you have and I'm willing to give you more, for everything that you did to me. - he said with kindness on his face, a true kindness. He was working for Rita to give them more money, that they could live better. They were so shocked, that they were just staring at him.

\- You don't have to live on the spaceship, like we do. We have a perfect palace on the moon, or on the other planets... even on Earth, we would find something. - Astronema proposed and came closer.

\- Mom, Dad... meet Astronema, my lovely fiancee. - Tommy said with a wide smile.

He didn't see how wrong this was. Completly.

\- Tommy... this is not you. - his mom whispered. - You are a good kid, you aren't in your mind. - she added, scared.

\- What? - Tommy frowned.

\- You are under spell or something! She poisoned your mind. - his father pressed.

Tommy stepped back, shocked. They were refusing his offer?! Like this?! He wanted to repay them of all that years that they spend raising him, and they were turning away from him right now? When was he raised and going on his own?

\- Believe me... I'm completely aware. I worked for Rita Repulsa for you and my brother.... and now you are denying me and my offer? - Tommy looked at them with a mixture of disgust and disappointment.

\- Tommy, go with us to home, we will work this out. - His mother said.

\- I'M HOME. - He shouted. He took a bag full of precious stones and pushed it into his father hands.

\- Take it. We are even. - Tommy said with a cold voice. - Take them away from my side. Put them on the Earth again. - he murmured and Ecliptor bowed to him and went to do the order. Tommy looked at the space. He was furious, he felt betrayed. Astronema put a hand on his arm.

\- I'm sorry. - she whispered.

\- It's ok. They can't see the bigger picture. - he hissed. Astronema took his hand and looked at the space too. Soon, this will be their.

\- But I see, and I will be with you all the time. - she promised.

\- I know. - he answered and kissed her head and hugged her.

The next day was a challenge for power rangers, they should report the disappearance of their parents to the police, Kimberly's stepfather did it, but the rest didn't. They wouldn't help them. They were in the command center, trying to locate their parents, but Dark Fortress had a defense system more advanced than Billy's scanners. They weren't prepared for a stronger force.

\- Ay ay ay - Alpha said.

\- What is it Alpha? - Trini said with a tired voice, they were sleepless all night.

\- Tommy and Astronema are in Angel Grove. - he answered.

\- Where?! - Jason jumped on his feet and went closer to the viewing globe. He was suspecting that they are attacking something. But... then he saw 'lovely couple' drinking juices in the youth center. They were smiling and talking like they did nothing wrong! That made rangers furious! How could they?! How somebody can be so evil! Somebody that they knew! Or... thought they know.


	8. Strange World

Tommy and Astronema came to the Ernie's. They were wearing normal clothes, of course, Astronema was wearing a simple black dress and her blond hair was in the bun. Tommy was guiding her around, showing her favorite place of the rangers. He had to admit, that he liked to train here too and Ernie had the best cocktails ever. He sat with Astronema and Bernie came to them.

\- Tommy! I've not seen you a while. - Ernie said with a smile.

\- Yeah, I had a lot of things to do lately. Ernie, meet Astra, she is my old friend. - He introduced her and looked at Ernie.

\- Nice to meet you Astra, beautiful name you have. - he said with a smile. - Tommy, do you know where is the rest? - Ernie asked, a little bit worried about the rest of the kids that he liked. He didn't see Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Zach, and Billy almost as long as he hasn't see Tommy.

\- I don't know. We kinda... fell out. They became quite a weird, Kimberly lately was involved in some fight, I heard that she had some scars on her face. - Tommy said with false concern. - I wanted to help them, but they don't want my help. - Tommy sighed.

\- It's not your fault Tommy. - Astra said and took his hand that was on the table.

\- I can't believ... - Ernie started to say that, but then the cavalry has arrived. Kimberly ran first to Tommy and she pushed him strongly, that he fell from the chair. Ernie looked at her with shock, when he saw her scars and the black eye patch.

\- Where are they?! - she shouted at him, Jason was trying to calm her down, they shouldn't be fighting here! Among civilians. Tommy fell on the floor and looked at Rangers with false shock and unbelieving.

\- Wha... - Tommy shook his head and Astronema helped me get up.

\- Don't FUCKING lie to me, where are they?! - Kimberly was furious and heartbroken, the deadliest mix. Tommy wanted to say something, to answer and pretend to be nice, but then Ernie reacted.

\- Get out Kimberly, and if your friends are going to brawl in my local, they should leave too. - He said with uneasy voice. He loved those children, but now he couldn't recognize them! So full of anger and hatred, they just attacked Tommy, their friend! Astra hugged Tommy and send victorious smirk to the rangers. Rangers team was so shocked that they didn't know what to do for a moment, but then Kimberly broke the silence.

\- Fine. We will catch later. - She hissed, she didn't help with saving the rest of her image among the people in the Juice Bar.

\- Ernie, we are sorry, but this is... - Jason was trying to save the situation when Kimberly turned on her heels and left the local. But Ernie didn't listen to him, he just left to the other customers. Jason looked at Tommy, who was looking victorious. They stare at each other for a while, but then Billy and Zach managed to pull Jason out of there. Tommy looked at Astra and sighed.

\- I really don't know what happened to them. - he rubbed his hair.

\- Yeah... me too. I'm so sorry Tommy. - She said with a voice full of concern.

\- Thanks, and Thanks to you too Ernie. - He answered with a smile and he left with Astra.

In the same time, somewhere in Angel Grove.

\- CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?! HE KIDNAPS THEM AND THEN HE PRETENDS TO BE THE GOOD GUY?! - Kimberly was shouting, she couldn't believe how she once could love this guy. He was such an ugly lair!

\- Kimberly, I know this is hard, but you need to calm down, you can't attack him in his unmorphed form in the middle of the town, you can be arrested. - Jason was trying to calm her down, but it was pointless. She had too much of it inside her.

\- FINE, so I will wait until he will be alone and I will kill him! - she hissed and she runs away from her friends. She needed to find her mother. "The Rangers will save her" yeah, sure. She had never felt so powerless and she hated that! Tommy already won over them! He has Trini, Jason and Billy's coins. Only her and Zach are active power rangers.

\- KIMBERLY WAIT! - Jason was trying to stop her and ran after her, but she lost him quite quickly. Trini, Billy, and Zach looked at each other.

\- We should return to the Command Center and try to locate our parents. - Trini decided, seeing that Jason and Kimberly "have more important things to do". Boys only nodded their heads and they looked for save spot to teleport themselves to Zordon and Alpha. They spend a lot of time, trying to find their parents, but scanners show that they are no longer on earth, which was quite obvious. And not at Rita's old base, they didn't know where else they should be looking, where Tommy and Astronema could put their... prisoners. Zordon told them in the middle of the night to return to house one of them and take some rest, they were stronger when they were together and Tommy already showed that he is unpredictable, so they should stick together. They decided to spend the night at Trini's house. Well... parents were not a problem now. Black humor, sorry.

It was almost morning when Trini decided that she can't pretend to be asleep any longer. She looked at Billy and Zach, seeing that they managed to catch some of this precious gift. It was definitely not for her. She rose from the bed and went to the kitchen to grab some water. She took a bottle and started to drink when she felt that someone is behind her.

\- Don't scream, you wake up your friends. - Tommy whispered.

Trini took a defensive position and she was ready to scream, but she stopped.

\- What do you want? - she said with an angry voice.

\- I have a proposition for you... but only for you. I had to wait for you to leave your friends because I needed to talk to you alone. You can at least listen to my proposition. - Tommy said with a smirk on his lips.

\- I'm not interested. - Trini hissed.

\- Really? So I should go and kill your parents? That I can do. - He smiled and stared. She gulped.

\- What do you want? - She knew that wasn't empty treats, he was a mad man.

\- Well not here. - He gives her his hand, suggesting to catch it.

\- I'm not going anywhere with you.

\- Do you think that you have a choice? - his smile was so indulgent. He knew that he had power over them and he didn't stop from using it whenever he wanted to do so. He decided that Trini will be the best choice in this matter.

Trini looked at him and caught his hand.

They teleported out of here.


	9. I just want simple things

Tommy and Trini arrived at the basement of what was once Rita's Moon Palace. Tommy chuckled when Trini stepped back away from him in fear. She was afraid of him... good.

\- Don't worry. I said I have a proposition for you. I'm not going to hurt you now... I promise that whether you agree or not, I will safely escort you to the earth. - He said with a charming smile.

\- How can I trust you after everything... - Trini asked.

\- You can't. You can try and fight me, but without your power coin, your chances are slim to none. - Oliver answered with shrug. Then he motioned for her to follow him, and he started to walk into the caves beneath the Palace. Trini followed him. She didn't want to be here alone.

\- So... why am I here. - She said with a cold voice.

\- I will give you back your power coin... and your parents will safely return with you to earth. - Tommy started with things that he was willing to give her back. Trini eyes opened widely.

There had to be a catch.

There is always a catch.

\- If you are trying to make me to betray my friends, it won't work. - Trini said tersely, but this made him laugh. Trini shivered. He had a laugh worthy of a villain.

-Your friends don't matter to me right now. I will deal with them another time. - He answered as they entered some room. There were Trini's parents, held by Goldar and Ecliptor.

\- Mom! Dad! - Trini shouted. She wanted to run to them, but Goldar and Ecliptor put their blades closer to Trini's parent's throats so she stopped in the middle of the first step. There was Astronema too. She was holding a pillow with something on it. Trini guessed that was her power coin. She looked around and saw something more in this room. Bright crystal. It looked beautiful. It was hypnotizing view. She didn't even feel when Tommy went behind her and put his hands on her arms until he started to whisper to her ear. It was not creepy at all!

\- Bring me that Crystal, and you will be free. Your parents will be free, and your team will be more powerful. - he whispered.

\- Why can't you get this crystal yourself? - Trini asked.

\- Not your concern. Your concern should be your parents right now. I promised that you will return to earth safely if you don't agree. I said nothing about them. - He said, and he stepped back.

\- You are bastard. - Trini hissed, but Tommy only smiled at hearing that.

She didn't know what this crystal could do, or what it truly was, but it seemed to be protected in some way from evil. They needed somebody good to get it. She knew that whatever it was, it couldn't fell into his hands. But... then she looked at her parents. Her mother was so scared. Her dad was calm, but he was scared too. They were too afraid to tell Trini "don't do this" or not to listen to Tommy. No... they were too scared. God knows what happened to them during their capture.

She walked to the crystal and then pulled it out without any problem.

\- What? That's it? - She asked with surprise, but then she noticed that there was some power around it, and now it was gone. She was right. It had some defense shield, but it didn't stop her at all. She didn't even notice it, and now it was gone. She didn't have time to react when Tommy pushed her away and took away crystal.

\- Thank you, Trini. - He smiled and looked at the glowing crystal. - Zedd was an idiot. It was so easy. - Tommy chuckled. Astronema took Trini's power coin and threw it on the ground next to her, like she was throwing it to a dog.

\- Teleport them back to Earth. We have what we needed. - Tommy ordered, looking at the crystal with power-hungry eyes.

\- Trini... what have you done?

They arrived in the kitchen of Trini's home.

\- Mom, dad... are you okay? - she asked with a worried voice.

\- Yes, we are fine... but... why you didn't tell us that you are power ranger?! - Trini's dad was angry at her.

\- Dad... I couldn't say... - Trini started to defend herself, but then Billy and Zach came in after hearing the noise. They were shocked when they saw Trini's parents. How? When?

\- You are only kids! - Trini's mom shouted.

\- Kids old enough defend the world. - Trini hissed. - Mom, Dad... I'm glad that you are safe. I'm glad that you are alive so that you can be angry at me. But Tommy is still holding their parents captive. I have work to do. – the yellow ranger answered with anger in her voice. She gave Tommy something powerful to save them, and they were angry at her.

\- We have to go back to the command center. Billy, can you scan this? Tommy gave it back to me... but I don't trust it. - She took some cloth from the kitchen and picked up her coin from the floor.

\- Sure... - Billy said with an uncertain voice.

\- Fine. Let's go. - Trini ordered like she was the new leader. Since Jason was somewhere with Kimberly, someone had to think about their job, right? They teleported to Zordon, leaving Trini's parents alone. Maybe this was stupid, maybe she risked them being kidnapped again... but now she was angry at them. She wasn't thinking clearly. When they were in the command center, she looked at Zordon.

\- TRINI, WHAT HAPPENED? WE COULDN'T WATCH OVER YOUR HOUSE FOR A WHILE, AND WE COULDN'T COMMUNICATE WITH BILLY AND ZACH. - Zordon said.

Trini only chuckled in her mind. Of course, he took care of that.

\- Trini... what happened when we were asleep? Your parents are back... as well as your power coin. - Zach said with a little accusing voice.

\- Billy, did you find anything on my power coin? - Trini asked.

\- No, I'm just starting to scan it. - Billy answered.

Trini nodded.

\- I... Tommy showed up. I went to the kitchen to grab some water when he showed up. He didn't attack me. He just teleported me to the Moon Base. - Trini sighed. - He... he said that he would give me back my power coin and release my parents. - she looked down.

\- WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO DO IN EXCHANGE? - Zordon asked with a calm voice.

\- I... I don't know. - Trini answered. - We were in a cave under the palace, he would kill my parents if I didn't bring him some crystal from the pedestal. It seemed like they couldn't get closer to it... and after he took it... he said that someone called Zedd was an idiot. - Trini explained with a guilty voice. She knew that she would hear that it was not good that they had that crystal. She was certain of it. It couldn't be good.

Zordon was silent.

\- Say something. - Trini said.

\- IT'S BAD NEWS FOR US. - Zordon answered. - LORD ZEDD'S SKIN WAS BURNED OFF WHEN HE TRIED TO TAKE THE ZEO CRYSTAL. NO ONE WITH EVIL IN THEIR HEART COULD GET THAT CRYSTAL. - he added.

\- And I brought it to them. - Trini murmured.

\- You didn't have a choice... -Alpha tried to comfort her, but it didn't work.

\- At least... your power coin seems to be clear, but I will run some extra tests on it. - Billy answered.

Zach rubbed his head. This was madness.

\- How powerful is this Zeo Crystal? - Zach asked.

\- EXTREMELY POWERFUL. - Zordon answered. - CONTACT TO JASON AND KIMBERLY. THEY NEED TO HEAR ABOUT THIS TOO.

Wonderful. Just wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that is very short, but consider this as... announcement :)  
> Title inspired by Britney Spears song "Toxic"


End file.
